Emphasis on Method
by maej26
Summary: Mike asks Alex for a favor. m/m slash, fluff, one-shot


**Title:** Emphasis on Method  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Alex Riley  
**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Mike asks Alex for a favor.

**A/N:** omg I don't know what this is lol but aren't they just the cutest thing ever?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story.

* * *

"I got a role in a movie," Mike says to Alex excitedly.

"That's awesome, man!" Alex moves in and hugs Mike and because it's just the two of them in Mike's hotel room, Alex lingers just a bit longer than he would if there were people around.

"There's a scene in it that I'm worried about though," Mike confides.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm supposed to kiss a guy."

Alex tries not to look surprised, but he is. "You have a problem with that kind of thing?"

"Well, obviously not since I took the role but I'm just a little nervous about it."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. It's not like you've never kissed anyone before."

"Yeah, but this is different. I don't want to look stupid."

Alex shrugs. "You just need to practice."

"Yeah," Mike nods. "Maybe you might like to help me?"

"Me?" This time Alex doesn't even have time to consciously mask his blatant surprise.

Mike shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Uh…I guess I could."

Mike smiles.

"Right now?" asks Alex.

"Sure, if you have time."

Alex looks around as if he's thinking about the proposition. "Okay," he agrees somewhat hesitantly, but it's an agreement nonetheless. Suddenly feeling a bit overheated, he takes off his jacket and drapes it on the edge of the bed. "So, what's the context of the scene? Is the kiss supposed to be a joke or is it…romantic?"

"It's a pretty serious scene."

"Oh."

"See, my character says: 'I can't believe you found me here.' And then the other guy says: 'I'll always find you.' And then he kisses me. It's basically the most important scene in the whole movie."

"Oh."

"So…" Mike says, pursing his lips in an effort not to smile. "I…can't believe you found me here." He blushes and there's no possible way for him to turn it off.

Alex laughs awkwardly. "I'll always find you?" he says as if he's unsure if he said the right words and his voice ends up sounding almost _squeaky_. He giggles as he leans in and pecks Mike on the lips and then backs out of his personal space again.

They both laugh nervously.

"See this?" Mike points to his reddened face. "This is what I can't do." He squeezes his cheeks because they ache from smiling.

"Okay," Alex says, wriggling his body, trying to get serious. "We're professionals. We can act. Piece of cake."

Mike straightens his face. "Yeah…" he agrees. "I can't believe you found me here," he delivers robotically.

"I will always find you here!" Alex shouts, reciting the line way too dramatically and then grabs Mike's face and yanks him into an extended kiss.

Mike almost loses his footing when Alex pulls away but even with that force, Mike is still slow to open his eyes again.

"How was that?"

Mike blinks _hard_ a couple of times. "That was better," he says breathlessly. He runs his hand through his hair. "I think it's supposed to be more _involved_ though."

"How do you mean?" Alex asks naively.

"Like…" Mike brings his hand up towards his mouth and moves it around in a circular motion like he's trying to say something but he can't find the words, or he's just too embarrassed to say the words.

"Oh…" Alex says raising his eyebrows. "Like _that_…We could try that."

Mike drops his hand to his side in preparation for another take. "I can't believe you found me here," he says and this time it's more genuine, like Alex really did find him.

"I'll always find you," Alex says, walking towards Mike slowly and leaning his forehead against Mike's forehead. He brings his hand up to Mike's cheek as their mouths meet and a few seconds later, their lips part slightly; their tongues find each other and Mike wraps his arms around Alex.

Alex pulls away after a _more than necessary_ amount of time and Mike licks his lips, looking to the ground, barely able to catch his breath. "That was…really good."

"I can do better than that," Alex says unexpectedly and Mike looks up to him just in time to see him lunging at him. Mike stumbles backwards until his back is against the wall. Alex is kissing him more passionately than he's ever been kissed in his whole life and if he could think rationally he would realize that the guy is taking this incredibly seriously, but he can't think, he can only _do_.

His hands rummage over Alex's body and his fingers through his hair. They kiss so hard that the rough stubble on Mike's face scratches Alex's face until it's completely raw but it doesn't cause the guy any discomfort. Mike pulls his head back to take a breath and Alex moves to Mike's ear and then to his neck.

"Yeah..." Mike pants, turning his face towards the wall and it's amazing how similar anguish and pleasure would appear to a clueless bystander. "I think that will work."

Alex breaks away and takes a moment to remember how to speak. His left hand moves beside Mike's head in order to brace himself against the wall and Mike, with his eyes peacefully closed, rests his cheek on Alex's forearm without even thinking.

"Mike?"

"Hmmm?"

Alex stares at Mike until the guy looks him in the eye. "What was the name of the movie again?"

"Uh…"

Alex can't help but smile at Mike's procrastination and he tries to suppress it but he just ends up exaggerating his facial expression. "There's no movie, is there?"

Timidly, Mike shakes his head from side to side. But really, if there was a movie, he doesn't think he'd be able to remember the name of it anyway; not after a kiss like that!

"Interesting. I hope you know you're going to have to make this up to me," Alex whispers, his breath hot and thick on Mike's wet lips.

Mike nods silently, his eyes sparkling and anticipating.

"Because you see, _I'm_ going to be in a movie, and the name of it escapes me at the moment, but there's this scene where I end up in bed with a guy. But the part that worries me is that we're supposed to be naked." Alex pauses for a second to really appreciate Mike's reaction. He's breathing rapidly and hanging onto every flirtatious syllable. "And I just feel kind of nervous about the whole thing, y'know? But maybe you could help me so I don't make a fool out of myself when we start filming."

Mike is completely awestricken, a soft smile fixed in place. "Well, I _do_ owe you," he concedes playfully, "and if you think I'd really be able to help then I happen to have some spare time on my hands…y'know, if that would work for you."

"I think it just might," Alex says as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
